Skald the Elder
is a male Nord in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is the Jarl of Dawnstar. Personality Skald is a grumpy elderly man. He has a particular distaste for the Imperial Legion and often argues with citizens about them. He also has a fascination with war, much to the disapproval of the citizens of Dawnstar. Background As Jarl of Dawnstar, he resides within The White Hall with a number of servants and counselors, including Jod, his housecarl, Bulfrek, his servant, and the Court Wizard, Madena. His family, the Felgeifs, have been Jarls of Dawnstar for generations. Skald the Elder has ruled Dawnstar for over 35 years. Political views He is one of three Jarls to openly and actively support the Stormcloaks and Jarl Ulfric. Skald also believes that the Dragons have returned because Talos has become angry with The Empire for banning his worship, and that they will disappear when the Stormcloaks push The Empire out of Skyrim. Interactions Random Encounter Near the White Hall, upon first entering Dawnstar, he can be seen arguing with one of the town's most important residents, Brina Merilis, and rebuking her housecarl Horik Halfhand for wearing Imperial Legion armor, branding the act as treasonous. He goes as far as threatening to execute the man, very similar to Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften, who disowned her son for speaking out against Ulfric Stormcloak. Waking Nightmare If Erandur is not spoken to directly at Windpeak Inn, Skald the Elder informs the Dragonborn of nightmares citizens are having. He sends the Dragonborn to speak with Erandur, a priest of Mara, culminating in the sack of Vaermina's shrine at Nightcaller Temple. Bounty He provides with radiant quests for bounties. Becoming Thane of Dawnstar He may also dub the Dragonborn Thane, if he is known by the people throughout the hold. This is achieved by completing Waking Nightmare and complete tasks for the people of The Pale. Civil War If the Dragonborn sides with the Empire during the Civil War, or if Markarth is traded for Dawnstar during Season Unending, Skald, his housecarl Jod, and his servant Bulfrek are exiled to the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Brina Merilis, Imperial Legionnaire, replaces him as Jarl of Dawnstar. Quests *Waking Nightmare *Bounty *Becoming Thane of Dawnstar *Delivery Trivia *"Skald" is an old Norse word for "poet/bard/storyteller". Bugs * Skald may not reward the Dragonborn for completing a a radiant bounty quest ** Solution: After killing the target and before returning to Skald, type CompleteAllObjectives BQ03 into the console. This removes the quest from the journal. Return to Skald for the reward. * A radiant bounty quest from Dawnstar may sometimes be stuck in the journal after being rewarded. * Even if Skald is out of Dawnstar in the Palace of Kings when you defeat the Stormcloaks, he will still comment about not getting any sleep. * Even after completing Waking Nightmare, Skald may not offer any dialog options other than "How is Dawnstar faring in the war?" and "Is Dawnstar prepared for dragon attacks?". This means he cannot offer any radiant quests, grant the title of Thane, or allow the purchase of Heljarchen Hall. **Note: Players must be level 22 or above to recieve new dialog options and quests from Skald. * If you exile Skald and then complete the bounty quest after Waking Nightmare, he will resume making positive comments in your presence ("You're not as dumb as you look"). Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters